Power Rangers in Space Rewrite
by fluteplayer01
Summary: This is a rewrite of Power Rangers in Space. Andros is married with three kids, but his wife, who is the pink Space Ranger, is killed with the other rangers when Dark Specter takes over KO-35. Andros left his kids on KO-35 after the attack, and has not seen them since. Their will be NO Andros/Ashley. BellaVision's Idea.
1. The New Red Astro Ranger

Hey everyone, I was rereading this story to remember everything I have done in the story and realized that a lot of mistakes that needed to fixed. Time frames needs to be worked on, information left out, just a lot of things that need to be edited. So, I made the decision that I am going to make some changes. So, here is the first chapter that I have rewritten. I will do this for every chapter I currently have written. I hope as I go through and fix mistakes that it will help make the story better. Hope you enjoy the story and leave some feedback.

DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers do not belong to me they belong to Saban and I am not using them for profit.

* * *

Characters:

**Andoro**- 1st Red Space Ranger-Andros' father, King of KO-35, Killed during the Dark Spector attack

**Andros**-2nd Red Space Ranger-Prince of KO-35, was a Destran, Married to Telei, daughters include Krestan, Nyla, and Serena, had a child on the way, but Telei and the child were killed when Dark Specter attacks, the other rangers were like brothers and sisters to him. Leaves children because of bad memories and to protect them.

**Thor**-1st Blue Space Ranger-Grew up with Andros, killed during the Dark Specter attack

**TJ**-2nd Blue space Ranger-Earth ranger that joined Andros after the going into space to save Zordon from Dark Specter

**Ankiah**-1st Yellow space ranger- Kel's girlfriend, growed up with Andros, Telei's best friend, have one daughter who takes care of Andros' kids, their daughter is the oldest and had martial arts experience. Ankiah was killed during the Dark Specter attack.

**Ashley**-2nd Yellow space ranger-Earth ranger that joined Andros after going into space to save Zordon from Dark Specter

**Kel**-1st Black space ranger-killed during the Dark Specter attack, Kel was Dating Ankiah, had a daughter, Kel grew up with Andros.

**Carlos**-2nd Black space ranger-Earth ranger that joined Andros after going into space to save Zordon from Dark Specter

**Destra**- 1st Pink space ranger- Andros' mom, Queen of KO-35, Killed during the Dark Specter attack

**Telei**-2nd Pink space ranger-Was Dortian, princess of the slave rebels, and the heart of everyone's lives. Married to Andros, daughters include Krestan, Nyla, and Serena, with a child on the way. Was killed during the Dark Specter attack

**Cassie**-3rd Pink space ranger, Earth ranger that joins Andros after going into space to save Zordon from Dark Specter.

**Zhane**-Silver space ranger, grew up with Andros, him and Andros are best friends

**Krestan**-2 ½ when Andros left and Telei died, jealous of the dead sibling getting all the attention

**Nyla**-1 when Andros left and Telei died, jealous of dead sibling getting all the attention

**Serena**-1 when Andros left and Telei died, jealous of dead sibling getting all the attention.

* * *

It had been a normal day on KO-35 before Dark Specter attacked. Everything had been peaceful, perhaps that was our warning, because nothing is peaceful at least, not for long. Dark Specter wiped out everything, the land, the rangers, the people, the buildings, even the vegetation. He showed no mercy to anyone especially my wife, Telei. We had three kids and another on the way when he struck her down and killed her. Krestan, our oldest, at the time was 2 ½, and the twins, Nyla and Serena were one at the time. He wiped out everything, well most o everything. He killed my family, my people, and most of the rangers. I was able to get to Zane and put him cryogenically frozen to be healed, but the other rangers were dead before I could get to them. Dark Specter left our three kids alive, to what purpose I do not know. It has been a long time since I have seen them. I left them; I know that sounds mean and hurtful, but I could not bear it any longer. They remind me to much of her and the good times we all had. I only wanted to forget. So I left, they are better off without me anyway. All I do is bring pain and suffering to those around me. Besides, with me being a ranger and living on the ship, they would be placed in harm's way even more than they already are. So this is as much for them as it is for me.

**Ten Years Earlier**

"Andros! Just the one I wanted to see." My dad exclaimed as I entered the throne room. My grandfather had just passed away earlier that day and with his passing my father became the new King ok KO-35. With his crowning came the choice to pass on the red space ranger morpher. Being a King and being a ranger was each hard work and was virtually impossible to do at the same time. Being a ranger requires you to be available to be gone for long periods of time, sometimes months, at any time, and being King, it was not possible for you to be gone, especially off planet, for so long.

That being known, it was expected for him to either hand over the throne to me, since I was next in line, or for him to pass on the morpher. I was hoping he would pass on the morpher as I was not ready to become king, even though I have been training for the position since birth.

"How would you like to join your friends on the Space Ranger Team?" He continued. Those on the Space Ranger Team were all my friends, we had grown up together, and since they became rangers, we have lived together. We are so close, we are practically all family. I was allowed to live with them since my parents were leading the team and my friends are part of the team, but when they all rushed off to save the galaxy, well, I was left behind. I began to feel useless. So, even though I lived with them on the Space Base, I spent a lot of time at the castle, continuing my education on what I would need to know to take over the throne when it was my turn.

When my father and mother began the Space Ranger Team as the red and pink space rangers they made an executive decision not to allow me on the team as long as they were on the team as well. A few years after they began to fight for our planet, the battles became tougher and they knew they needed a team. That was when they chose my friends, Thor, Ankiah, Kel and Zhane, to become the other rangers.

My father and mother has chosen for me not to be on the team, at least while they were on the team, because if something happened to my parents and the team and I was on the team, then KO-35 would be without someone to take over the throne from Grandfather. Now that they are taking over as the rulers of KO-35 and are no longer going to be a part of the team, if what my father just said is any indication, then that made it possible for me to join the team.

"Really father? Do you mean that?" I asked him; this was like my dream come true, if I could have chosen though, my grandfather would still be here with me.

"Of course I mean it. I would not have said it if I didn't mean it." He answered back, even though he was having a hard time with the loss of grandfather, he was trying not to show how it was affecting him.

"I would be honored father, thank you for choosing me."

**Later in the Space Ranger Base**

"Hey Andros, how are you? Zhane asked when I entered what served as the living room for the rangers. I looked around, noticing all the other rangers were not around. Thankfully it was not unusual for me to be around, giving me the ability to surprise all of them with my new appointment.

I shrugged, trying to downplay everything "I'm doing well considering the circumstances."

"I hear you man, if you need anything, just let me know." Zhane told me, I could always depend on him the most, out of every one of us. I trusted all my friends, but Zhane I trusted the most, I knew that no matter what, he was always by my side.

I gave a nod as thanks, "There is one thing I should tell you." I said making my voice very solemn.

Worry flashed in Zhane's eyes, "Are you ok Andros? What's wrong?"

"I'm ok, dad is stepping down as the red space ranger and is appointing somebody new, though."

"Do you know who it will be?" Zhane asked slightly curious and slightly because he never did like allowing anybody inside our close nit family. To then take orders from them because they were your red ranger would be tough for him. Then the worry was back, "Are you going to be able to stay on base with us?"

I gave a slight nod, offering nothing more. "Well who is it?" Zhane asked, becoming even more agitated. I held up my wrist, uncovering my wrist where my morpher was not resting. My face broke into a large smile; I could not hold it in any longer

"He passed it on to you?" Zhane asked with a large smile, "That is great news Andros, congratulations! You finally get to join us. I know you will be a great leader!" Zhane said. The others chose that moment to walk in, I quickly pulled my jacked down covering the Astro Morpher.

"Hey guys, guess what, we got a new teammate and leader. Andoro decided to pass on his Astro morpher!" Thor said

"We know, and we know who it is." Zhane and I said in unison, I looked at mom, I could tell she knew it was me they we were talking about.

"REALLY! Who is it, anyone we know?" Ankiah asked as always, so full of energy. We made a zipper motion over our mouths saying we would say nothing. "Oh come on, please!"

"Come on Andros, do not make her bed." Kel pleaded with me.

"Oh, alright since you asked nicely," I said with a sigh, but pausing

"Come on already! Tell us!" Ankiah said once I did not resume speaking.

"You know who the person is…" I said, dragging it out. Looking at their faces, I could tell they were practically bursting at the seems to know, and decided to pity them, "It's me!" I exclaimed to them.

"No way!" The three of them exclaimed.

I held up my wrist, pulling down my jacket sleeve back revealing my morpher.

"That's great," all three said in unison while crowding around me. It was then that they then realized my mom hadn't said anything, "You knew? And you didn't say anything?"

"Of course I knew Andoro consulted me before giving it to him, and we decided that he should the one to tell you. You all are like his brothers and sisters, Andoro and I thought it should be his announcement that he was the new red space ranger," Mom explained to them.

"Thanks mom," I told her, walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"You are very welcome." She said, returning the hug. When we broke she turned to everyone in a serious tone. "Now, since that is settled, we have been called in on assignment. Dark Specter has sent Astronema to take us on. He believes that because we are switching leaders he can take us out quick and easy."

"Right, then Let's Rocket!" Andros yelled, calling out the morphing call.

"Let's Rocket!" the others echoed, flipping open their astro morphers and pushed "335 Enter", Zhane pulls out his digimorpher and pushes "2580".

Immediately they began turning, and the suit formed on them, in front of them Morphing Complete appeared.

"Let's go," Andros says immediately after transforming. They all head towards the Galaxy Gliders.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"First time on a Galaxy Glider Andros?" Thor asks me.

"I've been on one, but it was a while ago, and only for a short time." I reply.

"It is easy, just lean forward."

"Will do."

We met Astronema on an asteroid not far away. "What are those?" I ask at the first site of Astonema's foot soldiers. I may have always been living around them, but I was never allowed to see their fights or any debriefings.

"Quantrons." They all say at once, "Let's go."

We all split. They were taking on most of the Quantrons, probably three or four each (and winning). I was fighting two, sometimes one, and I was on my back a lot of the time. "How do you beat these things?"

"We find hitting directly below their armor works best, but keep a firm punch behind it or it will not do anything," one of them managed to get it between hits, but I was unable to tell which one.

I tried it, the first time I did not use enough force and had to try a second time. The second time, keeping a firm punch the Quantron landed on the ground. The other Quantron's then took notice of me and started for me. The other Space rangers and I formed a ring so we had each other's back. The Quantrons formed a ring around us.

"Let's finish them." Mom said, taking out her Astro Blasters.

We each followed suit. We moved to the right, blasting each Quatron multiple times. The Quantrons fell easily.

"Blast you Space Rangers, we will get you eventually, you and your precious KO-35. I will be the Queen of Evil, and you will obey me!"

"Never Astronema, neither you or Dark Specter and his forces will ever win. We will beat you, no matter who is leading us," We all said in unison. Astonema then turned and left.

Once she was out of sight I turned to the other rangers, "Let's go everyone," I said.

When we returned to base, Ankiah spoke up, "We are going to need to teach you what we know. We may enroll you in the Academy to help you learn some more things. We all went through it; you should probably go through it to be on our level." Everyone gave a silent nod in agreement, probably afraid of upsetting me.

"Was I really that bad?"

"No Andros you were not, but we do need to bring you up to speed on what we know about how to beat what is sent against us. And the Academy might help you gain some pointers on fighting styles and make you better than the rest of us. We did just like you did when we first went out; still do a lot of the time. You did great once you knew how to beat the Quantrons." Thor told him.

"Really? Then I might just join the Academy then." I said jokingly, but unbeknownst to them, I was really considering it.


	2. Andros Gains His Weapon

Thanks everyone for reading. Ideas for monsters is more than welcome.

**

* * *

**

**The Space Ranger's Ship**

It was the Christmas right after the attack by Dark Specter. Andros was sitting in the Space Ranger's ship, now his ship, remembering all the Christmas' the Space Rangers had together.

**Ten Years Previous**

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" Andoro said as he came into the Space Ranger base. Destra was sitting on the couch, closest to the door, Andros beside her, and Zhane beside him. Ankiah and Kel were on the loveseat. Thor was in the chair. Andoro had spent many years here with the other Space Rangers and his wife, Destra, "This is the first year the Space Rangers have had a Christmas without me as red ranger, but this is not going to be the first year any of you have a Christmas without me." He proclaimed.

"Hey Dad, how did you manage to get away from the Palace, your work?" Andros said, his dad had not come to visit very often. Especially when he became the red space ranger and his dad became the king of KO-35.

"I walked out the front door," Andoro said joking around, "Actually I told them I was leaving to have Christmas with my family, and there was nothing they could do to stop me, and they knew it. They agreed, I left, through the front door."

"Well, we are glad you are here, we thought we were going to have to kidnap you." Destra said, "We miss you around were, but Andros is doing a great job filling your shoes." Then stood up on from her spot on the couch and kissed him. "Love you," She whispered in his ear.

Everyone jumped up simultaneously and crowded around Andoro and gave him one big hug, he was like a father and friend to everyone in the room.

"I can see I am missed," Andoro said when he could get some air, "Maybe I should come back as the Red Space Ranger," he said.

"Oh, so am I not doing a good job?" I asked him, going along with the joke, "You going to take back the morpher, or give it to somebody better?"

"You're doing a great job." Everyone tried to assure me, everyone except mom turned to dad, "Are you really going to replace him?"

I must be doing an OK job, they were freaking out about me leaving. Me, mom, and dad burst into laughter. "We were joking around." Me and dad tried to explain simultaneously, mom was still laughing.

They were stunned, then Thor walks over to me and punches me, "Don't scare us like that." He said.

"Ok, ok, I won't." I promised, mostly in fear of being punched again.

"Good, now, let's celebrate Christmas." Ankiah said.

**A Few Hours Later**

Everyone just finished eating, and was stuffed. The Turkey, ham, dessert, and more was so good they could not stop.

Ankiah walked over to the tree, "Time for presents," she said.

"Andros," she said picking up a red one, "Thor," picking up a blue, "Kel," picking up a black, "Me," picking up a yellow and setting it aside, "Destra," picking up a pink, "and Andoro," she said picking up a purple, while handing each present to their respective owners.

Suddenly alarms went off and a screen lowered showing Astronema, Quatrons, and a monster.

"Go, you're needed. I understand." Andoro told them.

We nodded, "Let's Rocket," I said.

The Ranger's morphed and headed toward the Galaxy Gliders, I turned back to dad, "We will make it quick." I promised and jumped on.

**An Asteroid A Few Miles Off **

"Stop right their Astronema," I said.

Astronema turned toward the ranger's. "Quantrons, Attack! Not you Negation, you wait here."

**The Fight**

Each ranger was surrounded in Quatrons. They were fighting 5 of 6 each. "We're in trouble, what do we do? We've never took on so many." Kel said.

"Do not give up. I told them, we will be OK. We will figure out something." I told them, even though I did not believe it myself. '_Spiral Saber Now Available.' _I heard in my head. 'Spiral Saber Activate!' I was holding a Sword like thing with spirals around it. It was shaped like a cone, and where it was the biggest a pole was coming out.

"Cool." Thor proclaimed, "What is it?"

"My weapon, a Spiral Saber." I informed him. I began attacking the Quantrons.

**Back at Base**

Andoro was watching the whole fight. They were at that second being overwhelmed. _"We're in trouble, what do we do?" Kel had said._ 'We never fought that many, Andros must be doing exceptionally well if Dark Specter and Astronema decided to send that many Quantron.' _"Do not give up. I told them, we will be OK. We will figure out something."Andros said. _'He is encouraging them.' Andoro smiled, he was proud of his son. Andros then pulled out his Spiral Saber. _"Cool." Thor said, "What is it?"_

'I would like to know the answer to that question myself. Where did it come from?' I questioned, 'He is doing amazing!' I smiled, I was extremely proud of him.

**Back at the Fight**

They had just finished off the Quantrons. "When do we get a weapon?" Ankiah asked.

"Negation! Go kill them!" Astronema yelled, 'you will not win Rangers. I cannot fail again.'

"You four take Negation, Zhane, you are with me, we're going after Astronema" I told the rangers.

"Will do," Thor said.

**Negation**

The rangers surrounded him. "You think that you can stop me, merely by surrounding me?" Negation said while laughing. Then he sent the rangers floating into space, let them float up a few seconds, then dropped them hard onto the Asteroid, repeating multiple times for a few minutes.

"B…B…Blsters." Thor told them, drawing his own slowly, "Fire!"

**Astonema**

"Stop right their Astronema!" We said holding our blasters.

"And why should I?" She asked, "Your no match for me, you should go back to your playpen."

"We're better than you ever were," then we fired.

Astronema laughed and disappeared before the blasts could singe her.

"We finished Negation!" Then others called up to us.

**A Few Minutes Later at the Base**

"You guys did great out their!" Andoro told them and guestured for Andros to come to him. "I saw the fight." He told me when I was in front of him, "I am proud of you, you are doing a better job than I ever did. I was correct when I chose you as my replacement."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome.


	3. The Academy

**The Space Ranger Ship**

Andros remembered the Academy falling, all his friends who were there, dying . Those who worked there, the teachers, the staff, that he really got to know while working his way through the Academy. He had tried to protect them, and some of them fought with the rangers, during the Dark Specter attack. He had failed, right before his eyes, everyone in the academy fell.

**10 Years Earlier**

Andros had walked up to the desk, a women with short black hair, medium height, was sitting there. Her badge read Melia. "Hello, I would like to enroll in the academy." I told her. She handed me a form to fill out. When I finished I handed her the paper you.

"Thank you; go up the stairs on your right. Go into the first room you see. You will be instructed where to go from there." She informed me.

I turned toward the stairs and started my way up.

When I entered the room I saw other students standing around in a group talking amongst friends, "OK everyone, time to start." A man at the front said. He was tall, brown hair, green eyes, and you could tell he meant business.

"My name is Regel, be your teacher until you move up in class. Now for today your class will be decided. Classes are divided up in six. Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Yellow, and Silver. Each class has a different method of fighting that is best for you. "

They began the test. Most of the class was the primary colors, Red, Blue, Green, Pink, and Yellow, each had approximately 10 people each. Silver was a small class, which was to be expected, with 5 people. "Most of you will drop out, a few of you will finish and a few of them may go on to take the place of the current rangers, if they choose you." 'That doesn't really apply to me, I'm already Red.' I was thinking as Regel went over basics, "Some of you will go through quickly, most will go on at the regular pace." He tested each of us to see whether we needed to advance immediately. "Andros, you shall be first."

Halfway through my test he stopped. "Andros, it seems to me you have been taught the way the red ranger battles, you are amazingly good at fighting, like you have a second sense for it and have been doing it for a long time. I am advancing you immediately. Go out the door, take a left and go into the next room you see." We bowed and I exited.

**Space Ranger Base**

"I wonder how he is doing?" Kel said.

"If he is anything like his father he is advancing amazingly fast, and blowing away the competition," Destra said, "Besides, Andoro has trained him a lot in what he learned at the Academy, I have also trained him. The Space Ranger Powers also pass on the knowledge the other previous rangers had on how to fight, so fighting is probably like a second sense to him."

**Academy-Level 2 Red Class**

I walked into the Level 2 class. The teacher at the front was teaching how newer, more advanced moves and the class were attempting to copy them. The whole class stopped when I opened the door and stepped in. "We have a new student. Come in. Everyone partner up and spar, try out the new moves."

The teacher then walked over to me. "Hi, my name is Hermes. Welcome to the Advanced Red Class."

"Thank you, my name is Andros." I replied after bowing.

"Welcome Andros, why don't we spar together, see where we need to start you." He said getting in a fighting stance.

I instantly got into a fighting stance, the stances had been drilled into my head so much by my father that it was second nature. Hermes started off with a few basic moves; I easily blocked and threw a few more advanced moves his way. He saw that knew the more advanced moves and threw the hardest advanced moves my way, I blocked most of them, getting in the hardest moves father ever taught me, and a few I taught myself. Hermes stopped. "Andros, your father doesn't happen to be the Red Space Ranger, is he?" He questioned

"No, my father is the King, Andoro."

"He was a very good student, breezed his way through the academy, I see he taught you how to fight, and very well I might add."

"He taught me some, I taught myself the rest." I replied, the whole class was watching us now.

"Then why are you even here?" He asked me, you are so good, you should be graduated, and that is how well you fight."

"Thanks, my 'family' told me that I should join, they graduated, and they wanted me to also. They also thought I could pick up a few new things."

"Andros, there is nothing you can pick up, it seems to me you may be really rusty, but you know the most advanced moves there are, even some that only the rangers have been taught."

I was speechless, "T…Th…Thanks." I said stammering. 'He taught me RANGER moves, was he expecting me to become the red ranger? Was he planning to give them to me all along, I thought it was a last minute decision. Maybe he was not planning on giving me the powers so soon.' I thought, with millions of other thoughts running through my head.

"You are very welcome." He said, "I wish there was something more I can teach you. You may stay and watch as long as you like, even participate, you do not have to stay."

"I think I will stay and watch," I told them, and they resumed, quite a few of the people in the class came up to me wanting to spar, I agreed to spar, and in the process got to know each and every person in the room."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry it was a slow chapter, no fighting. Reviews are always welcome, and so are monster ideas.


	4. Passing The Pink Morpher

**THanks for reading everyone. Sorry the Chapter took so long. Enjoy. If you have anything, story or otherwise that you want me to try send me a PM.**

* * *

On the Ship

He could remember the day; it was 10 years ago exactly. His mom decided to pass on the Pink Astro Morpher. The Second Pink ranger came from an unlikely place.

**Ten Years Ago in the Space Ranger Base**

"Hey everyone, I have an announcement." Destra said, Everyone got quiet, she was like their mom, not like another sibling, everyone always listened to her.

"I have decided," she began, "I am going to pass on the Pink Astro Morpher." Everyone looked at her stunned.

"Why, you are great." Ankiah asked.

"Well, since Andoro left, I feel like I do not belong here. My place is with Andoro, and his is as king of KO-35, so I should be with him, helping him. I feel Andros is perfectly capable of leading, and I am sure he does not want his mother around all the time. I love each of you, like teammates, like you are my kids. My place is not here anymore. I hope you understand."

"Of course." Thor said.

"We will miss you though." Kel added.

Andros walked over to Destra and hugged her, "I'll miss you mom. Thanks for your help. Thanks for being a part of this team."

Destra hugged him back, "you are very welcome. Thank you for letting me be a part of it."

The other ranges stood up and gathered around, hugging their 'mom'.

A few minutes later they were back in their seats. "We will need a replacement though."

"I know, until we find one I will stay as Pink." Destra said.

They each nodded, wanting her to stay longer, but knowing her time was limited.

Suddenly the alarms went off. The screen showed Astronema was shown in KO-35's park. Many people were running. She had a girl. A older girl, probably the sister, was trying to make her way back to Astronema.

"Let's Rocket" Andros said.

They each morphed and headed out.

**Park**

"Stop Astronema. Let the girl go," Andros said.

"Ha ha, like I will listen to you." Astronema said, "Dark Specter wants this one, and he shall have her."

The sister came running up, "Rangers, please save my sister."

"We will, why don't you go someplace safe." Zhane suggested.

"Can't I help, it is my sister." The girl said.

Zhane shook his head, "It's too dangerous, we don't want you hurt while trying to save her."

"I understand." The girl said turning to leave.

"Wait," Destra said the girl turned back, "do you really want to help?" The girl nodded. "Then you may."

Andros, Ankiah, Thor, and Kel were already locked in a heated battle against Astronema.

The girl, Destra, and Zhane soon joined. "Destra are you sure about letting her help. She could get hurt." Thor asked, he had been knocked to the ground and stood up.

"I'm sure, I have a feeling about her." Destra replied throwing a punch at Astronema who dogged it easily. Astronema threw a kick, sending Destra to the ground.

"Are you Space Rangers so weak that you must have regular civilians help you?" Astronema said laughing.

The girl tripped Astronema, sending her sprawling on the ground. "This civilian has a trick or two up her sleeve." She then took her sister and told her to run.

"You will pay for that, you little brat." Astronema said, "I will return for the child, and to get my revenge." Astronema then disappeared.

The girl turned to the rangers, "Thanks for saving my sister. My name is Telei."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Thor asked.

'I have seen her before.' Andros thought

"My mom and dad trained me. Then I went to the Academy."

'That is where I recognize her from; she was one of the girls in the pink group. She was alone when I came in.'

"Telei would you like to come back to base with us. You can bring your sister or take her home first." Destra asked.

The other rangers looked at her surprised, 'we never let anyone not family into the Ranger Base.' Their thought, luckily their faces were covered.

"I would like that; I will take my sister home first, though." She then ran to get her sister and take her home.

**A Few Hours Later in the Ranger's Base**

"Welcome to our base," Destra said.

"Wow, this is amazing." Telei said. "Do you live here?"

"Yeah, we do." Destra replied.

"Wow, this is so cool, I wish I could live here." Telei said.

"Well, what if you could?" Destra asked.

"That's impossible; I'm not a Space Ranger.

"No, but we are looking for somebody to take over as the Pink Space Ranger. How would you like to have the job?" Destra asked.

Telei was speechless. 'Me? A Space Ranger?' "Sure, but are you sure?"

"I am positive. When I asked you if you really wanted to fight for your sister, you said yes. You showed courage, and when you fought, you showed that you could fight. When I saw you something told me that you were the one to continue for me, would you?"

"Absolutely." Telei said. Destra took off the Astro Morpher and handed it over.

"You will make a great ranger, don't doubt it. The others will agree with me. To activate morphing sequence push 335 Enter."

"Thanks." Telei said as she strapped it on, 'me a Power ranger. This is unbelievable.'

"Let's go tell the others. You should meet them. You will fit right in."

**Main Room**

"Hey Telei you were awesome out their fighting." Andros told her. He then noticed the Astro Morpher on her wrist. 'So, mom decided to pass it on to her. I knew there was a reason she let her come here, and let her fight with us. She will be a great ranger.'

The others had not noticed the mopher yet. "You were amazing, we should hang out." Ankiah said.

"Sure," Telei said. "Thanks for the complements." Then she saw Andros, 'he looks familiar. THE ACADEMY, he was the one that went through it in one day. He came in right when it started, then sent to another class once he was tested. He is around occasionally, only watches though. His name was…Andros!'

* * *

Telei is finally here. The pink morpher passed on, and Andros and her recognize each other. What will happen next?

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. The Plan

Hey everyone thanks for reading. I meant to get this out a few days ago, but have been extremely busy, since and sick. Next chapter should be out next week, but next week is also very crowded it might not make it out, please be patient

Anyway enjoy the chapter and please review.

* * *

**Currently on the Megaship**

Andros was feeling lonely. He had been feeling this way a lot for a while lately. He missed his dad, his mom, his sister who he had not seen since they were young kids. They were all dead though. Andoro and Destra, had been killed during the Dark Specter attack. His sister was… missing? ...Killed? …Captured? Nobody knew.

He especially missed Telei. He missed her the most; she also was killed during the Dark Specter attack, her loss was hardest to bear. He could remember their first "date" like it was yesterday.

* * *

**Ten Years Earlier-Space Rangers Base**

It had been a few months since Telei joined the team. She was a great addition, she fit perfectly with them. Andros and Telei had also developed feelings for each other, but never anyone, each other or the other rangers.

Andros and Telei were gone. Telei visiting her family, Andros visiting his parents.

"We really need to get those two together." Ankiah said, "They would be perfect. Have you guys noticed how the other instantly brightens when the other enters the room?"

"Yeah, but how?" Kel asked, "I mean, Andros knows or figures out practically everything we do. How would we do it without him finding out?"

"We can set up a date for them!" Ankiah said, brightening, "At that little pizza place down the road. Have each one meet us there, you two can get Andros to meet you, I can get Telei. Then us not show up, they do and have a great time."

"It might work. Or they can come home madder than ever at us." Thor said, "what if they do not stay when they realize we are not coming?"

"We can get the owner to tell them that something came up and we could not make it, but for them to have a good time anyway." Zhane suggested.

"Sounds good, how about we have them meet there on Saturday, for lunch, 12?" Ankiah suggested, "That gives us each time to get the other to show up." She began to plan what they were going to do.

A few hours later Andros arrives back at base. "Hey guys," he said when he entered then noticed the look. They always had this look when they were planning something, "OK, what is going on? You guys are planning something. What is it?"

"Um…" Ankiah said, she always seemed to give in when in this kind of situation. "We…uh… were planning on have all six of us to have lunch on Saturday, around 12… you… um… are not busy, are you?"

Andros knew she was lying, but why he was not sure. He may as well go along, for now. "…Not really. I had practice, and a few other things planned for the day, but I guess I can free up lunch. What were you thinking about?"

"Pizza, the little restaurant down the road." She replied, brightening. 'Does he know I am lying?'

"Sounds fine, but if this is like last time, you may not live for another battle." Andros said.

The other rangers remembered the day equally as well, that was one of the few pranks they had managed to pull over on him. "It is not a prank." Thor said.

"OK then." Andros said, a few seconds later continued, "what is it then?"

"Just lunch, we never spend lunch together. We are always off doing our own thing." Kel said, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Have you asked Telei yet?" Andros asked.

"No not yet. We just planned it." Ankiah said then paused like she was thinking, "how about you ask her?"

"Why me?" Andros asked.

"Well, because you're the leader." Zhane said, "and… and… she likes you." He said quickly.

Andros was startled, "How do you know she likes me?"

They were surprised, had he really not noticed? "Come on, have you really not noticed?" Kel asked, "the way she looks at you?"

"Not really," Andros said, 'have I really been that oblivious?'

"You always know when something is going on with us, how do you not notice it with Telei?" Kel asked.

"For one, I have known you guys longer; I know how you look when you are up to something. I have not known Telei nearly as long, so I have not learned how she looks and acts when she is up to something, or something is wrong." Andros answered, "Anyway, it is your plan you guys should ask her."

Telei walks in at that moment, "Hey guys, what are you doing?" She asks noticing they are deep in a conversation.

"We wanted to have lunch on Saturday, around 12, you busy?" Ankiah asked.

"I don't have any plans, is something going on?" She asked.

"We just wanted to have lunch together; we are always so busy at lunch." Thor said.

'They are lying, but why?' Telei noticed, "We eat dinner together."

"Yeah, but that's not lunch." Kel said

A few hours later Kel, Ankiah, Thor, and Zhane had left, leaving Telei and Andros alone.

"Did you realize they were lying?" Telei asked.

"Yeah, they way they were sitting and talking, they are planning something." Andros told her.

"What are they planning?" Telei asked him, since he was in their when she had come in.

"I have no idea; they were planning something before I came back." Andros said then hesitated, "what if we didn't show up. We went someplace else." He suggested.

"Why? Don't you want to go?" Telei asked.

"I do, last time they planned something like this they didn't show up. We had planned on going to the pizza place downtown, they never showed, they didn't even make reservations like they promised." Andros told her, "Besides, I was thinking we could…um…go on a….um…date."

Telei was startled, she knew she liked him, she didn't know that he liked her, or even knew she liked him. "Um… sure."

"OK, how about that little Italian restaurant downtown. It has really good food, but with the pizza place it does not get much business." Andros suggested.

"Sure, I know that place. I love it." Telei agreed, "Saturday at 12."


	6. The Death of a Sister

**Currently on the Megaship**

Andros was sitting in the pilot's seat looking at his marriage ring. He thought a lot about Telei lately, it was becoming harder and harder to not think about her lately. When she joined the team, their first date, every date after that, and the day they got married.

* * *

**10 years earlier**

Andros and Telei had managed not to let on that neither of them was showing up for the "group lunch" at 12 on Saturday. Andros and Telei met at the Italian restaurant and had a great lunch. Andros paid and they left, walked through the park a little, said goodbyes, and went their own way. Telei went to her parent's house, Andros went back to base.

**Space Ranger Base**

Meanwhile the other four rangers were at the base, they had asked the manager to give them a call after Andros and Telei left. At about one the manager called and told them that Andros and Telei never showed up.

"Thank you, we are sorry about the inconvenience." Ankiah said and hung up. "They never showed up." She told the others.

"I wonder why, we never let on anything was out of the ordinary. Telei doesn't know us enough to know we were planning something." Kel said.

"Andros probably sensed it, when do we plan _lunch _that would have let on to something," Thor started.

"They day we said anything we left right after, they were alone then and probably said something." Zhane finished.

"Now what do we do?" Ankiah asked.

"Do about what?" Andros said just walking into the room.

They said nothing for a few seconds, then to try to change the subject Ankiah said, "Why didn't you show upfor lunch?"

"I showed up." Andros said.

"Really, we didn't see you." Kel said, 'does he know we were not their?'

"Well, I said I showed up, I didn't say I showed up for lunch with you four, and I highly doubt you guys showed up either." Andros said, leaving the room to go down the hall to his room. Zhane came running out after him.

"Why didn't you show up?" Zhane asked.

"I had other lunch plans," Andros told him, "besides, you guys didn't go, and Telei is with her parents, definitely not at whatever you guys planned. So, no harm done."

Suddenly the alarms went off. Andros and Zhane went running to the briefing room, on the screen a bug monster, and a bunch of Quantrons on an asteroid extremely close to KO-35.

"Let's go." Andros said,

"What about Telei?" Ankiah asked.

"We can call her on our way there, we cannot wait for her." Andros told her, they morphed and headed to the Galaxy Gliders.

**Meanwhile Telei's Parent's House**

Telei reached her parent's house as soon as the alarms went off back at base, unknown to her. When she entered the house, she saw the inside of the house torn apart. "Mom, Dad, Krestan" she called, not getting an answer. She then saw her parents, dead on the floor, but Krestan was not there.

Telei turned around, only to see Astronema taking Krestan, and Krestan putting up a fight. Telei knew she would never make it in time, but began running anyway.

Astronema had grew irritated with Krestan and saw Telei coming, so she pulled her "Wrath Staff" and shot it at Krestan, killing her instantly, then Astronema disappeared.

Telei fell at Krestan's body, "K…K…Krest…Krestan" She said sobbing, picked her up and took her back to the house. She would have them buried the next day. Nothing big, her parent's close friends didn't have any close friends, Krestan, well, her friends was so young, no point in having them come. She then returned to the base.

**Asteroid**

The rangers at the asteroid quickly killed the Quantrons, and went on to the bug monster, they had attempted to call Telei, but she never answered.

"Hello rangers, my name is Buginator, it will be my pleasure to destroy you." Buginator said and rushed the rangers.

"Spiral Saber," Andros called while the others drew their Astro Blasters.

Andros charged the Buginator, and the other rangers fired their Blasters, barely scratching the Buginator, Andros cut with his Spiral Saber, cutting off a wing and a leg of the Buginator, but instantly regrew. "What, they never regrow!" Andros said.

"Hahaha, that's not the only thing I can do rangers, but that will have to wait till next time." Buginator said and disappeared.

"What? Why did he just leave?" Ankiah asked.

"No idea, but I think this was just a diversion." Thor said. Andros was silent, he had been thinking that exact thing, 'Telei be careful.'

**Space Base A Few Minutes Later **

All the rangers arrived at the same time. "Where were you Telei? We needed you out there." Kel said.

"I…I…I'm sorry" Telei stammered out, but not going any farther.

"Guys, I think this diversion may have had something to do with Telei," Andros said. "What happened Telei, are you OK?"

"I…I'm OK, but m…m…my f…f…fam….family is not. Astronema killed them." Telie replied.

Everybody was startled; Astronema and Dark Specter had never attacked a specific family before. "How… what happened?" Zhane asked, first to come out of the daze.

"My parents were in the living room, I guess protecting my sister. Astronema had already started off with Krestan, but I guess she was putting up to much of a fight. I saw them and started toward them, then Astronema shot her with lightening from her 'Wrath Staff.' I couldn't save her." Telei said.

Andros walked over to her, Telei stood up, and they stood in each other's arms for a while, not caring if the others saw.

"I'm sorry Telei; I know it doesn't mean much. If there is anything at all that you need, just tell me, OK?" Andros whispered into her ear. Telei nodded and they separated.

**The Next Day**

Telei was walking in the park with Andros. When suddenly somebody teleported down in front of them, they instantly fell into a fighting pose then noticed it was a woman, "who are you?" Andros said.

"I am Genna, from the planet Dortia." The woman said, turning to Telei, "as you are Telei."

"Wh…What are you talking about?" Telei asked.

"Your parents were Dortian, as are you, and your sister were." Genna said, "Your parents left a few months after you were born. Your parents were the King and Queen of Dortia, a few months after you were born Dark Specter attacked, we made them flee with you while we fought Dark Specter. They would not go at first, but we eventually made them.

"After the attack, those of us left alive, and not enslaved, formed a slave rebellion. We wanted to reveal this to you earlier, but your parents would not allow it. We want you to come and rule us, princess. Because your family is Dortian was the reason Dark Specter wanted your sister, your parents died protecting her and you."

Telei looked to Andros, then back at Genna, "I accept, as long as you will allow me to continue to be a ranger."

Genna agreed, then teleported out.

* * *

Thanks for reading Everyone. Reviews are appreciated.


	7. The Dortians

**Sorry everyone for the delay in the chapter. Had finals last week. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

On The MegaShip

As each day passed he missed Telei more and more. He missed her so much, he often just went to his room, sat on the bed, and stare at his wedding ring and the few pictured he had. It helped a little, but he still missed her. They way she laughed, the way she joked, the way she treated others, especially her people, her kindness, and her gentleness.

* * *

**10 Years Earlier**

After Telei had agreed to rule the Dortian slave rebellion Genna took Telei and Andros to the other rebels. Telei did not want to go alone, so she had asked Andros to go with her. It was amazing, how everyone trusted each other, helped each other.

They lived on a giant ship, the command center where they planned attacks, and more, was stationed in the center. There were doors to either side; once you walked through them you entered a hallway. The bedrooms were located on either side. There was another hallway leading out that led to food, daycare, and more. After that area was the front of the ship.

Genna showed us around, introduced us to some people and explained to Telei more about Dortia. When suddenly the alarms went off. The ship was under attack. Everyone started running toward the command center.

In the corner a little girl was curled up crying, she had no idea what was going on. Astronema came striding down the hallway blasting everything. Metal poles in the roof started falling everywhere and one was headed straight for the girl. We were not too far away from the girl, Telei ran grabbed her and dogged the pole before it hit her.

Handing her off to one of the adults on board, she turned to Astonema. "Let's Rocket!"

Both Telei and Andros morphed, "Astro Blaster," Telei said while pulling her blaster out, Andros did likewise, "Fire."

"_Satellite Stunner now available" _A voice said in Telei's head. "Satellite Stunner Activate!"

"Spiral Saber!"Andros said, "Let's finish this." Andros rushed into battle.

Telei fired her Satellite Stunner, blasting and knocking Astronema down. Astronema quickly stood up just in time to deflect Andros' spiral saber attack. Telei blasts her again. Astronema sends a blast her way with the wrath staff, "I will be back!" Astronema then disappeared.

"Power Down" Andros and Telei said.

Everyone rushed around us, especially around Telei, "Thank you for saving Salina," they told her, you could tell that they adored Telei, she had quickly won her way into their heart, by just being herself and helping others.

**Later that day**

We arrived back at the base, "Where have you two been, we have been searching everywhere for you." Ankiah said.

"We were fighting Astronema." Asndros said.

"Astronema has not attacked," Thor said.

"Well, she did, she attacked the Dortian rebels. We were there." Telei said, "They might have a cloaking device or something that keeps us from knowing if they have been attacked."

"OK, what were you doing there?" Zhane said.

"We were visiting, one of their leaders, Genna, appeared and told me that I was Dortian, my whole family is Dortian, which was why Dark Specter wanted my sister, she was young enough to not remember anything if they took her now, she would willingly fight for him, once she grew up. My mom and dad were the rulers of Dortia, so they wanted me to rule them, as their princess."

"Did you accept?" Ankiah asked, now interested, "Will you be able to still fight with us?"

"I did accept, and I will continue being the Pink Astro Ranger, which reminds me, I got a new weapon!"

"Cool, what is it?" They asked.

"A Satellite Stunner," Telei said.

**Later when Andros and Telei were alone**

"Telei, something bothers me. Why would Dark Specter want your sister? I mean I understand because of her being so young, but what does being Dortian have to do with it?"

"Well, mom and dad told me stories when I was younger of the planet Dortia. I never took them seriously because I thought that they were just that, stories. According to some of the things my parents said, Dortians have the power to read minds, like, you have telekinesis." Telei explained. 'I always wondered why I could not move things around like everyone else. I always told the other kids that the reason I would not use my telekinesis was because I did not want to.' She thought.

They sat in silence in the main room for a few more minutes. Andros decided to break the silence, "Telei, would you…um…like to…um…go on a date…one day."

Telei smiled, "Are you sure?" she said, she decided to try reading his mind to see if he loved her and that was his reason for wanting to go out, or for another reason, like because she was the princess of Dortia. When she touched his mind barely she could is feel all the love he felt for her.

"I am positive."He replied, he knew she was in head, but he had nothing to hide. "I do not care if you are a princess, if you are from Dortia, or if you are from KO-35. I have liked you since the first moment I saw you."

Telei smile grew bigger, she liked him too, she just had never got the courage up to ask him out, now with finding out she was Dortian, she figured it would be impossible. Now here he was asking her out. "I have liked you as well, I just thought that you never liked me, and with finding out I am from another planet, I figure that it would ruin any chance I had of you ever liking me." She jumped into his arms.

"Nothing could change how I feel about you, not Dark Specter, not Astronema, not you being from another planet, nothing." Andros replied.

The other rangers were standing at the door, "finally," they said entering, "you two should see how you look at the other."


	8. Wedding, Blaster, and a new weapon

**Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to get out, I have had exams and a new semester for school. I hope to get another chapter out within this week, but it is likely it will not happen.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy, please review. Ideas are welcome, especially for monsters.**

* * *

Eight Years Earlier

Andros and Telei were finally getting married. Most people thought that the ceremony was a marriage between royal families and planets, but those who knew them knew that they seriously loved each other.

**Astronema**

"Those pesky rangers are getting married." Astronema was raving in the palace.

Dark Specter entered, "why don't you go down and wreck the ceremony."

**The Ceremony**

"Do you Prince Andros take Princess Telei as your lawfully wedded wife?" Andoro asked.

"I do." Andros replied.

"Do you" Andoro began when Astronema appeared.

"How touching, the king, queen, and prince of KO-35 and the princess of the rebel Dortians both in one place. Destroy them all and I can take over both worlds."Astronema said.

"We are not easily killed Astronema!" Andoro said, getting into a fighting pose, Destra behind him doing the same. Everyone else was running out, except for the rangers.

"You guys ready?" Andros asked.

"Ready!" They all shout.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouts.

"Nobody crashes my wedding and gets away with it!" Telei shouts, "Satellite Stunner, fire!"

"Spiral Saber!" Andros calls charging into battle.

"Let's go!" Thor says as him, Zhane, Ankiah, and Kel prepare blasters.

'_New Combination unlocked! Spiral Saber blaster." _The voice in the helmet announced to Telei and Andros.

They turned to each other, and nodded. "Let's put them together." Telei said. The Spiral Saber behind the Satellite Stunner. The Spiral Saber channeling its power into the Satellite Stunner. "Locked on. Fire!" They said together.

Meanwhile the other rangers had their blasters out and locked onto Astronema and fired as well.

"Well, now that that is over, what do you six say we finish the ceremony?" Andoro asked.

**The Next Day**

Andros and Telei had left or their honeymoon a few minutes before. Andoro and Destra had took up the mantle again temporarily, in case something did happen. "They do make a cute couple." Ankiah said, "I am going to miss them, but I am happy for them."

"Us as well," Destra replied entering the base, "he is our baby, and I did chose Telei as my successor."

"Destra! We missed you around here." Ankiah screamed, running to her, jumping and giving her a hug.

"I missed all of you, I especially missed being here, around family…and not being waited on hand and foot."  
"You don't like being waited on?" Kel asked.

"No, I prefer to do things myself." Destra said.

"That is understandable, after so many years doing thing yourself, and fighting where you had only yourself that you could rely on to fight." Thor stated.

"True," Destra said, then turned to Kel and Ankiah, "When do we expect you two to get married?"

"Well… we…haven't…really…thought about it. We are happy for now." Ankiah stammered. 'When is he going to ask me?'

Kel turned to Ankiah, "do you want to get married, and it is a big step."

"I do, only I want it to be when we are both ready."Ankiah said.

Destra nodded, "that is the way it should be. Don't feel pressured, especially by each other or by Andros and Telei getting married"

The alarms sounded, "Astronema is in the ark with a new monster, looks like a blaster." Andoro told them rushing in.

"Let's go!" Thor says as they run out.

**The Park**

The rangers arrive morphed and prepared to fight, blasters drawn. "Destra, Andoro, Zhane can you three take Astronema?" They nod, "We will take the monster." Thor commandes

They split off.

**The Monster**

"Let's blast this guy back to space!" Ankiah said.

"Like that will happen, my blaster is stronger than all six of yours put together." The monster said, "Baster is my name and blasting is my game."

"Let's do this!" Thor says, surrounding him. Thor was at the top with Ankiah and Kel to the sides. "Fire!"

At the same time Baster shot Ankiah.

"AH!" Ankiah shouts, falling to the ground, getting powered down forcefully, she then passes out. Kel watched her fall and power down, to him everything was moving so slow. "ANKIAH!" he shouts.

Kel turned back to Baster, "You… will…PAY for hurting HER!"

"Kel, you need to think this through, he could kill you, and he already hurt her." Thor this to reason.

'_Lunar Lance is now on line.' _A voice echoed in Kel's head. '_Kel, be careful._' Ankiah's voice sounded through his head, calming him.

"Ankiah?" Kel asked aloud. '_I am here, I will always be with you, whether I am awake or not. I love you. Defeat him for me.' _Ankiah said.

'I will Ankiah, I love you too.' Kel said, turning to Baster. With a new look in his eyes, one of power. "Lunar Lance ACTIVATE!"

The sky suddenly became dark, a full moon in front of them in the sky. The Lunar Lance slowly formed. Once the lunar lance formed Kel reached up and took it, the sky suddenly became light again.

Kel charged into battle, jabbing, turning, dodging, and using the Lance like he had always done so. Thor behind him his blaster as cover to help Kel, hitting Baster exactly where Kel had previously jabbed with his lance.

"Lunar Lance Final Strike!" Kel shouted from behind Baster, bringing the last down and destroying him.

**Today- On the MegaShip**

"I miss you Kel, brother, I wish I could have been their when the Lunar Lance came on line. The way you all described it, it sounded amazing. I was so…proud…thrilled…my words cannot even describe how I felt." Andros said. He was sitting in his room, looking at a photo of all six of them together. "I miss you guys, if there was some way to bring you guys back, I wouldn't even wait a hearbeat, no matter the cost."

"I miss you Telei, I love you." Andros said, tears falling, '_Andros.'_

"Telei?" Andros sayed startled.

'_Andros, I am here. I will be here forever. I am always with you.' _Telei's voice sounded threw his head.

"Telei, I miss you so much. How can I continue life without you?" Andros says.

'_I love you too Andros, but you must live. It is not your time to pass yet. I will always be with you, you will not be continuing on your own. We will go together. You will live it for the both of us.'_


	9. A Mystery Appears

**Sorry it has took so long to get this chapter out guys, but I have had quizzes and/or tests every day, next year's classes to think about, and a LOT more.**

**Hope you enjoy, please R&R, even if it is to tell me to keep writing, I would know somebody wants me to continue.**

**I do not own Power rangers.**

**

* * *

**

The Hospital

The medics has arrived quickly after Baster was destroyed, rushing Ankiah off to the hospital. She was not in the best condition, but not the worst either. She was healing, more rapidly than normal thanks to her ranger powers, but it was still taking a long time. She was bruised from head to toe, bones broken, and fractured. In the meantime she had went into a coma

Kel stayed with her through it all, always by her side. One of the rangers came by every day, gave him fresh clothes, hygiene items, food, and anything else he would need for the day. They would stay for a while, but then leave. They wanted to stay longer, but with two rangers out they needed to be at a ready.

Kel talked to her constantly, knowing she could hear him and possibly come out of it sooner, he didn't know if it was helping, but he could tell she heard him especially when her heart rate increased, she looked more at an ease, calm, peaceful. Even if it didn't help her, it helped him, kept him calm, and kept his head on his shoulders.

She was healing fast, if the doctor's were correct, at this rate she would be better by the end of the week, possibly sooner, but whether or not she came out of the coma, well the doctor's said that was hard to say. Some people came out, some didn't. If her friends and loved ones were there, it was possible she would come out of it.

Most rangers that enter coma's face a trail before leaving, nobody knows what, each person is different. But the outcome was the same, pass you leave, fail you stay in the coma, some on occasion, perhaps due to their trail or perhaps because they failed, have died.

'She can make it. She can pass. She is the strongest person I have ever known. I love her and she loves me, she will make it.' Kel thought to himself. Not wanting to think the _other _thoughts, but they kept creeping back up. 'What if she doesn't wake up? What would the rangers do? What would _I _do?' kept popping up. Each day he became even more worried, the longer she was like this, the less likely she was to come out.

Then something weird happened.

**Three Days after Ankiah Arrived in the Hospital**

Kel was sitting talking to Ankiah when the alarm on his morpher sounded, there was an attack. "Kel here," he said he knew he was needed, especially with Ankiah like this, but he didn't want to leave her, he decided to help, "What's going on?"

"Astronema is attacking downtown, we are trying, but we need you." Andros replied.

'She would want me there helping,' he thought, deciding his mind, "On my way, hold on."

"OK, but hurry, she's tougher this time." Andros replied Kel could hear a yell and a thump in the background, like somebody was blasted down hard.

"Telei! Hurry we need you!" Andros said then closes the communication link.

"I'll be back soon; you know how it goes with the monster's." Kel told Ankiah, then rushed through the door.

**Downtown a few minutes later**

Andos had his spiral saber out fighting Astronema, saber against staff. Astronema was winning; the others were fighting Astronema's Quantrons.

Kel arrived morphed, carrying his lunar lance and rushed to Andros' side. "Good to have you here." Andros said while dodging a swing from Astronema.

**The Other Rangers**

"Kel's here," Telei said to the others.

"Hopefully they will finish with Astronema soon, we need help." Zhane said.

Suddenly the yellow Astro ranger appeared in the distance with a new weapon, similar to a gun with a wheel on top. Firing each shot hit the quantrons, who were already weak from fighting the other three rangers, quickly falling.

The rangers turn toward the yellow Astro ranger to find…nobody. Whoever it was had disappeared. "Thank you, whoever you were." Telei whispered into the wind.

"Let's go, Andros and Kel needs help." Thor said a second later coming out of a daze.

**Astronema**

Astro and Kel was having a hard time against Astronema, but were making some headway. Kel had cut through her armor and Andros had knocked her down. She noticed the other rangers coming over and teleported out.

"Hey guys," Andros said, "you OK?"

"Yeah, the yellow Astro ranger showed up just in time, and with a new weapon to top it all off." Zhane replied.

Kel was stunned, "I…I…It can't be" Everyone turned toward him. "Ankiah was still in her coma when I left."

Andros turned back to the others, "are you four sure you saw Ankiah?"

"No," Telei said, "the ranger never spoke; we didn't even see a fighting style. They appeared and disappeared into thin air, but I do know, whoever it was wearing the uniform, it looked exactly like the yellow Astro ranger uniform."

"But if it wasn't Ankiah, who could it be?" Kel asked. Nobody knew, "well I am going back to Ankiah."Kel said and started to walk off.

"OK, were going back to base, be careful. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Andros said to the retreating Kel.

"I will, don't worry." Kel said and left for the hospital.

"I'm worried about him." Telei said as soon as he left. "He spends all his time at the hospital. He sleeps there, eats there, he practically **lives **there."

**Hospital**

"Hey Ankiah," Kel said, "I'm back. Sorry it took so long, it was a tough fight; I wish you were there to fight by my side. A ranger showed up in the yellow Astro ranger armor. It isn't possible though. Only the one it was given to can use it, until they are killed or willingly give over the morpher. Meaning only you could use it, but you are here, at the hospital recovering in a coma. You couldn't have been there. So what happened? Hurry and get better. I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Been really busy with school lately, can't wait for summer, will try to have more frequent updates then.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R.

**The Astro Base**

All the rangers were sitting in the room, except Ankiah who was still unconscious in the hospital and Kel who was with her.

"Do you think it was Ankiah?" Telei asked.

"I don't know." Zhane said, "She was, and still is, unconscious in the hospital."

"But she is the yellow astro ranger, also the only person who can use the yellow astro morpher."Thor replied.

"Couldn't somebody have used the morpher?" Telei asked. "Maybe she dropped it when she lost consciousness."

"It **is **possible that she dropped it, but it is not possible for somebody else to use the morpher, unless the owner gives it to somebody else, or the owner dies. Then the next person to use it is the owner." Andros informed her, and then turned to Zhane, "Weird things have happened."

Suddenly the alarms went off; Astronema was downtown with the newest monster and a squad of quantrons.

"Maybe we will get some answers soon. Telei, take the quantrons, try and contact Kel to help. Thor and Zhane take the monster. I will take Astronema." Andros said.

**Hospital**

Kel was sitting in the chair beside Ankiah's bed when he got the call. "Kel we need you downtown." Telei told him.

"On my way, meet you there." Kel said then turned to Ankiah, "I will be back as soon as I can stay strong, get better. You can pull though this."

**Downtown**

Andros was evenly matched with Astronema, Telei was having trouble with the quantrons, and Zhane and Thor was having trouble with the newest monster.

The newest monster was in the shape of a starfish. At first look, you would think he was pathetic, even silly, but he had the ability to regenerate, and shoot water. He was keeping Zhane and Thor on their toes.

**Telei**

Telei was being overrun. She had her Satellite Stunner out, but was making little headway. It seemed that Astronema had upgraded the quantrons, they had more of a resistance to the attacks.

A few minutes later Kel arrived morphed with his Lunar Lance out. Falling in to step with Telei.

Andros had made sure every ranger was able to fight alongside any other ranger. Due to the training Kel and Telei fought together easily, knowing exactly when to cover each other, and where they would need covering.

They defeated them, not easily and taking a little longer than normal, but they still managed to get the job done. They then each split up, Telei went to help Andros, while Kel raced off to help Zhane and Thor.

**Andros**

Andros had his spiral saber out parrying Astronema's attacks move for move. Unluckily for Andros, Astronema was parrying Andros moves also.

They were at a standstill when Telei came rushing over, "Need help?" she asked.

Andros gave her a nod and they split, Andros going to one side, Telei to the other. Telei prepared her satellite stunner while Andros got into position with his spiral saber.

Telei powered up her satellite stunner and when Andros was in position fired on Astronema. The force of the blast was so strong that Astronema was knocked to the ground. Andros then took his saber and slashed, but Astronema teleported out at the last second, causing Andros' saber to hit the ground.

**Thor and Zhane**

They were having a lot of trouble, they would cut off o part of the monster, but in no time the part would grow back, and then knock them down with a blast from two of its arms. The process was repeated a lot until Kel joined them.

They made a triangle formation, Zhane and Thor drew their blaster and prepared to fire. Kel had his lunar lance ready. Zhane and Thor blasted the monster hard enough to send it flying back towards Kel, who hit him in the back, knocking him to the ground hard.

They then continued to blast the monster. Not long after Andros and Telei joined them, Andros took his spiral saber and plunged it into the heart of the monster.

**Later Back at the Hospital**

"Hi Ankiah." Kel said, "I'm back. I miss you. I missed fighting beside you." Tears started down his face. The monitor beside her started to react, she could hear him, she was responding to his voice.

**The Astro Base**

"Has anyone heard how Ankiah is doing?" Telei asked. "Kel spends all his time there, is anything changed?"

"He called a minute ago said she responded to his voice. But other than that, no change." Andros informed them.

"I hope she wakes up soon, we need her, and we need him at his best, beside Ankiah and not worrying about her."Thor said, and they all silently agreed.

"Plus, if Astronema keeps up these attacks, we are going to be stretched to our limits." Zhane said, "not to mention if she gets worse."

**The Hopsital- A little While Later**

Kel had fallen asleep in the chair beside Ankiah's bed. When quietly Astronema teleported down beside the bed,took something from beside Ankiah, and left as quietly as she appeared.

Kel having felt a change when Astronema teleported in and out awoke to find nothing changed. He turned to Ankiah and watched her for a while and left for the base.

**Astro base**

Kel came walking in about thirty minutes later. Everyone froze; Kel hadn't been in the base any since Ankiah was hurt, he spent any free time at the hospital.

Telei was the first to move, "Hey, what brings you here, figure you would be at the hospital."

"Yeah, I wanted to come hang with my family/ friends away from battling monsters." Kel replied, but not really sure why he came, maybe he missed them.

"How is Ankiah?" Andros asked concerned.

"Doing better I think. She seems to be coming out of it slowly." Kel told them.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed, please give ideas for monsters, I have none. So please give me an idea, or at least review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, sorry it has took so long to get an update. I have been really busy with school, hope you enjoy. Hope to get another update out sometime in the next month, but don't hold your breath.

* * *

Ankiah

I found myself in what seemed to be a war zone. Bullets were flying overhead, there were blast going off on both sides, destruction, smoke filled skies, and runes everywhere, the only remains of towns, cities. I was stunned the last thing I remembered was fighting with my fellow rangers.

While I was analyzing the situation somebody came up behind me, I quickly turned around to find myself facing…myself? It was me, but…older…battle worn…tired. She was dressed in the planets military combat uniform.

She motioned for me to follow, I hesitated but knew I would not get any answers standing here and hurried to catch up to her, "This," She started, "is your future if you continue on the current path. War, famine, disease,…and death."She finished.

"How did this happen?" I asked

"Mainly, we as the Space rangers were so focused on Astronema that we paid no attention to Dark Specter, who was conquering planet after planet at the time. Then one day he set a course for us. He made a quick end of the Space rangers, only a couple of us survived but our powers were gone." She replied, "I must ask, are you willing to go through this, face all this damage?" She asks me.

"Yes, but why?" I ask, she doesn't respond so I continue, "I am willing to fight for KO-35. I am even prepared to fight to keep this from happening." She gives me a silent nod and vanishes. I turn around to find myself in the park. Just as it was during my last battle and the sky was clear.

I then felt a presence behind me, in a world empty of people; I turned slowly feeling the superiority and the strength this individual was radiating. The first thing to catch my eye was the color yellow; I was facing the yellow space ranger. "Whoa, what is going on?" I ask, this was getting creepier by the second.

Without another word the Yellow Space ranger swung a kick at my head, I quickly ducked causing the foot to barely miss my head.

I swung a punch at the yellow space ranger's chest, but missed when she jumped out of the way.

The process continued for a while, it could have been minutes or hours, it was hard to tell. One thing was for sure though, we were both breathing heavily by the end.

We were still in a fighting poses when she talked, "I am you, I know all your moves." She said.

"Then I guess I need to be smarter," I told her, dropped to the ground and kicked her feet from under her. When she hit the ground she disappeared, that is when I noticed, for the first time, the house in the distance.

I felt a tug, a want, a need to go to it, when my feet started to move on their own. The more steps I took, the farther away the house became. But, I recognized the house, it seemed familiar, but distant for some reason, "You always were running away." A voice said, from nowhere but everywhere at the same time.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "what do you mean?" I asked. A little girl, me when I was younger, appeared.

"You recognize the place, don't you?" I gave a slight nod and she continued, "it was where you lived when you were young."

"But…I haven't been running." I said.

"Rarely home when you did live here, insisted you move when you got older, you even attempted to erase the house from your memory."

I sighed, knowing she was right, that was when everything turned black and the three "Me's" were standing in front of me. "The Yellow Astro Morpher, and the ranger power believes that you are an excellent choice to continue to hold the power."They said in unison, and extended their hands, a bright yellow light shone in the middle and my morpher appeared. "Serve it well." They finished as I reached out to take the morpher.

A Few Minutes Later

I opened my eyes slowly, and the first thing I noticed was Kel by my side, holding my hand, lightly asleep. In my other hand was my morpher. "Hey, what did I miss?" I asked quietly so not to startle him.

He quickly awoke and there was a light in his eyes, "Y…y…your awake? Or am I still asleep?"

"We're both awake, so what happened?" I asked again.

"The monster knocked you out," he said, "Haven't missed that much, "Some attacks, a mystery-still unsolved."  
"Mystery?" I asked. 'What happened now?' is all I can think.

"Yeah, somebody showed up, dressed like you in your ranger uniform. We didn't get a fighting style, mainly because they had a weapon so they barely moved. Then they vanished.'

Meanwhile- Astronema

I had just finished extracting the information from the yellow Astro morpher, when it disappeared in my hand. "The little wretch is awake!" I screamed. "Quantrons!"

The quantron's immediately appeared, "Let's go give our little friends a surprise." She said, "especially the little yellow one, we need to welcome her back to the land of the living!"

Space rangers

Once again after so long, all the ranger's were sitting in their base listening to Amkiah's tale about what happened,and the warning of Dark Specter coming.

"How do we know that this threat is real?"Thor asked, "I mean, maybe the Power grid pulled it somehow from your mind as a challenge for you to overcome."

"This did **not **come from my mind." Ankiah insisted and challenged him.

"even if this threat is real, what can we do?" Zhane asked.

"Plan, strategize, warn people, have the military ready."Andros suggested.

"And if it isn't a real threat? What do we say then, 'Sorry, false alarm?' it would ruin our reputation, people may not listen next time."

Everyone sat there for a while then Ankiah spoke up once again, "I…I may know the answer to your mysterious yellow space ranger."

Everyone turned to her, "How?" Telei asked.

"I can project myself," she started, and then an image of herself appeared behind Kel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kel turned around to find Ankiah behind him, "Y…y…your hand. It feels real."

"That's because it is." Ankiah said then took a deep breath, "I can sense when anyone close to me is in trouble, and when I'm unconscious I can't keep it from projecting. Which is what happened, I projected the yellow space ranger." She then changed the image of herself to the space ranger to prove the point.

Dark Specter

He had just finished conquering another planet and leaving his most trusted general there in command. He entered his throne room and called for his soldiers, "Set a course for KO-35." He ordered. He had planned it as his next planet, Astronema was there and the planet's own ranger team was giving her trouble. If she was interested though that meant there was something to this planet, and he wanted it.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry everyone for not updating in so long. With school, exams, and final projects I have been busy. Now that summer is here I hope to update a little more.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. _Please _leave a review.

* * *

An Hour Later in the park- Astronema

I teleported down to the park with my quantrons creating havoc, parents screaming for their children, and children running screaming away from the park. "Come out and play rangers!" I yelled. AS the quantrons began attacking the children and parents.

Ranger's Base

"We have a problem," Andros said, "Astronema and her quantrons are in the park attacking!"

Morphing we left and headed to the park, getting there in record time. Astronema had brought more than the normal quantrons, she had brought close to two dozen, "Ankiah, Kel, Thor take the quantrons. Telei, Zhane you two are with me, we're going after Astronema." Andros said as they ran into the park, splitting off almost instantly.

Quantron Fight

Ankiah, Kel, and Thor quickly dispersed among the sea of quantrons. Ankiah, who had just got out of the hospital was fairing pretty well, while the quantrons surrounded her. Kel tried to stick near her in case she had needed help, but was quickly separated by his own quantrons.

Thor broke off from the other two and headed towards a group of quantrons who had surrounded a group of boys. Running up he knocked one quantron down to get in the circle. As a quantron would come forward Thor would attack it, quickly knocking them out, "OK guys, get somewhere safe." He instructed them, and once they got safely away he headed toward Kel and Ankiah, each fighting a group of eight quantrons. Kel had drawn his lunar lance and swinging it in an arch knocking the quantrons down. Drawing my blasters I shot off a few blasts at the quantrons surrounding Kel as I ran toward Ankiah, where I blasted a few of them, long enough to get in the circle.

Astronema Fight

Andros and Telei had drawn their weapons and Zhane drew his Super Silverizer and changed into sword mode. They formed a triangle around Asttronema, Zhane and Andros moved in close, while Telie stayed put ready to shoot at her if she ran. Once Zhane and Andros had got close they swung their swords at her, but jumping back at the last moment she dodged the attack. Aiming her staff at the two of them she blasted them. Once she landed Zhane and Andros, standing up and almost falling over faced her and Telei was behind her. Telei had sent a few shots Astronema's way, but she had dodged them effectively.

"You guys are pathetic." Astronema said, "Can barely lay an attack, and one shot and you are ready to fall over. I would expect that from your _yellow ranger _since she just got out of the hospital, but you three, please. You can't even lay an attack."

"You have no right to talk about her like that!" Telei shouted, firing at her. Astronema jumped, dodging the attack, which kept going in the path it was going and hit Andros and Zhane.

"Plus, you attack your own people. Pathetic!" Andros and Zhane lay on the ground, unmorphed and passed out. Astronema turned to Telei and fired without warning. The shot was fired with such force it knocked Telei to the ground, unconscious and unmorphed. "Now, I will take my prize!" Astronema shouted and gathered Telei in her arms, but not before stripping her of her morpher.

Ankiah, Kel, and Thor

Once they finished the fight they noticed Andros and Zhane on the ground, they rushed over. "Zhane! Andros!" Ankiah shouted, falling to her knees beside them, and felt for a pulse, "Their alive, just unconscious." Ankiah said, letting out the breath she had been holding. "Wait, Telei isn't here!"

Together they took their two comrades back to base.

A Few Hours Later

Andros woke up to find himself in the medical back on base. Looking around he saw Zhane beside him and Thor, Ankiah, and Kel across the room whispering. "Telei?" He said, coming out in a whisper.

The others came running over; Ankiah was the first to be beside his bed. "Andros! You're awake!" She exclaimed.

"Where's Telei?" Andros asked, still only coming out in a whisper.

"I'm…I'm sorry. We can't find her. We looked everywhere. We think Astronema must have taken her. But, we don't know why."

Andros' breath caught in his throat, Telei _missing_, she _can't _be missing.

"We _are _going to get her back." Thor said, "We were just discussing how."

Andros began to slip out of consciousness, "Rest, you will need it to recover. We will find a way to get her back." Kel told him right before Andros passed out.

"How though, is the real question." Thor said, "But, she is family, and a part of this team. We have to get her back."

"He's going to be hard to keep down, and he won't recover quickly. If we want him to recover we better rescue Telei and quick, or he will be in no shape to fight." Ankiah stated.

Astronema's Ship

Astronema was pulling the last bit of information from the Pink Astro Morpher that she had not had time to get from the Yellow Morpher before it returned to the ranger. But, now she had all the information she needed, luckily it had taken only a few hours.

Astronema went to the ranger's cell, where she was still out. Once they arrived Astronema had made sure to keep her passed out.

'Perfect bait to destroy the other ranger's!' She thought, then headed out to prepare for the next battle.

Three Days Later.

Astronema landed on KO-35, once again in the park, she had brought a troop of quantrons, along with a new monster for the rangers. The pink ranger was behind her still unconscious, and Astronema had the pink morpher in her hand.

Ranger Base

Andros and Zhane were still in the medical bay recovering, and heavily sedated so they slept. Ankiah, Kel, and Thor were finalizing their plan to rescue Telei when Astronema came up on the screen, along with her quantrons and…was that a light bulb?

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review, please.


End file.
